


Still Weak

by generic_screenname



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Rape, Reflection, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, non-con, slight mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_screenname/pseuds/generic_screenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has already scarred is difficult to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Weak

It’s a secret, something deep, dark. It keeps Isaac up at night it’s what makes him vulnerable even though he can now render a person limb from limb. It’s something Isaac will never escape. Something that gets dragged back to the surface every time Derek gets too rough while sparring or whenever Erica and Boyd run off together.

He is worthless. Filthy, spoiled, ruined. His father saw to that, never failed to remind him that he had no one, no one to care about him. That’s why he tries so hard, to make Derek proud, to prove that he deserved the bite. He’ll never stop. Never give up.

Isaac is tough when he has to be but when he’s alone he breaks down, cries and rubs at his skin too roughly as he tries to erase the phantom touches left behind. Imprinted on him like a bad tattoo.

That night when Derek pulled him out of his grave, offered him a new life, a new beginning, Isaac had been so sure. Thought that everything would change, that he wouldn’t be a doormat for his father anymore.

He was so wrong. It didn’t matter how tough he was, how strong, how dangerous. When Isaac’s father had snapped it was just like all the other times before. He reverted to a timid shell of a boy.

Even after the death of his father, whether the shower water is steaming hot or ice cold, it does nothing to erase the feeling of filth still on his skin. It doesn’t matter if he scrubs until his skin is angry and red, or until he’s bleeding… it never goes away.

He never told anyone, and never will.

Isaac’s dad didn’t stop at just beating his son.


End file.
